Insanity Policy
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Black Star suffers from visions he has had for years. After he becomes number 1 enemy of the DWMA, he befriends three young boys, who agree to help Black Star become normal again, if he helps them back. Then, Vegeta reveals a secret about the Star Clan.
1. Chapter 1: The Blackest Light

**Insanity Policy**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Black Star is imprisioned in the DWMA prision. And there's a good reason. Everyone thinks he's gone insane. Truth is, he's not. He has Black Blood coursing through his veins, triggering his evil self to appear at random times.

It isn't long before he stumbles apon three boys, two best friends and one a teenage brother, who says he's older then he looks. Black Star agrees to help their friend return to his normal age, if they help him get rid of the Black Blood.

Things go well... until a man named Vegeta reveals a shocking secret about the Star Clan...

...

**Before You Read**

I think that's the longest summery storyline I have ever written on ! Wow! Anyways, this is my first (or second) Soul Eater fanfiction, and my thrid (published) Dragonball Z fanfiction, and my first crossover fanfiction.

_I accept much critizisum!_

I know this is from Black Star's POV, and, if Black Star ever wrote about an adventure he had from his point of view, it'd be like, "I am so awesome, I'm so great, blah, blah, blah" and so forth, so, like, chill. I have a reason for why he's so...um...not self-centered.

Also note, the Dragonball Z part doesn't come in till a little later. (Sorry. That's how the story flows, man. To be honest, I dun like it either.)

I love to be able to make my writting better, to the best of it's abilities! And I need you to help me! Take a look at my first chapter of _Insanity Policy_.

...

**Chapter 1**

**The Blackest Light**

**I sit in a room.** A dark room. I knew this dark room more then anyone else in my life. This dark room was inside my own mind, my own soul. There was the blackest light in the darkest corner of the room. I could see it.

The black light was taunting me. Insisting I step foreward, that the black light would become white light and show me the way away from the eternal darkness set in myself. I had not wanted to become inprisioned here.

That was the darkness's way of torturing me. It cast my soul into darkness. When I'm sleeping, I become trapped in here. And, just a few times, I see wisps of glittering fog go into the black light.

I want to follow them, but there is something behind me. It holds me by the throat and suffocates me, whispering the most horrorfying, the most painful, the most lonely words I had ever heard such a voice say.

The voice itself was... unexplainable. It was a tortured voice; a sad, lonely voice. Neither male or female. It whispered everything anyone had ever done to anyone, the worst of the worst. Never was there the same story twice.

Tsubaki said she heard me cry in my sleep. I insisted that I was just chuckling at something, but even she knows better then that. I don't know why I lie about it; maybe I think it makes me seem weak, or maybe everyone would be doubtful of me.

I want to scream, but my voice is lost. I want to cry, but I have no tears. I want to move, but I am paralysed. All I wonder is, _Why is this happening? Why am I cast into such a painful, dark realm, being told stories of other people's suffering? What have I done to deserve this?_

All my thoughts trace back to the cursed Enchanted Sword. But even I know very well it wasn't the case. Of course, I had always been able to pull through something. I thought I could with this...but...

...it got worse...

...

**My eyes blinked open.** A girl, about a year or two older then I, hovered over me. "Morning, Black Star," she chuckled.

I grinned. "Hi, Tsubaki!" I cheered, dispite my internal pain and strong urge to scream and cry and hide.

Tsubaki smiled gentally. "Breakfast will be ready downstairs," she promised and disappeared from my room.

Maybe I should tell you. After the whole Kishin thing in Death City, things have been pretty calm, save my nightmares, so me and Tsubaki hooked up. Yeah, we thought it would be best to move in together.

We live in a nice cottage out in the country. Lush green grass and forests and whatnot surrounded our cozy little home, but it wasn't too far from Death City. Well, actually, it was pretty far. But not too far for me to lift Tsubaki onto my back and run us there in an hour. I had gotten stronger.

I quickly rushed some clothes on, my favorite outfit of all, of course, and made it downstairs in record time. Tsubaki made the best breakfasts in the world. What am I saying? The best food in the world. So it kinda sucked when she went out or was sick and I had to cook. I was okay, but not as good as Tsubaki.

She served me a plate of pancakes as well as some for herself and we dug in. Over the passed months, only three, Tsubaki had taught me how to eat properly. Since she was my sweetheart, I decided to fix myself up a bit for her. She needed to teach me how, of course.

Life was perfect, except for the darkness that consumed my soul and tortured me day and night, but I figured I could live with it. After all, I _was_ going to be the strongest in the Triple W (whole wide world). I wasn't going to let some stupid illusion bring me down, painful as it was.

We chatted about today's classes, what we were going to do in Mr. Stein's class, which turned into a conversation about the Madness, which turned into the Kishin, which turned into Maka, which turn into her very own sweetheart, Soul, which turned into who Kid was going to chose, Liz or Patty. We doubted either, and that Kid was on his own, but, hey. That Kid was one for tricks up his tight, thin sleeves.

After a wonderful breakfast, we grabbed our bags and Tsubaki jumped on my back, normal order, and I sped down the dirt road like Sonic. Tsubaki still called me a boy for watching Sonic X and sometimes G.I Joe: Sigma 6, but I told her I was way passed boy. I was a man! A strong one, too. She said she couldn't wait until the day I prove I'm the strongest!

Soul said he thought I could kick that Hercule dude's butt the day I was sick with my hands tied behind my back. Kid even muttered that Patty could do it without Liz turning into a gun for her. Death City had nothing to do with the Cell Games whatsoever, so no one really remembered the games. I just watched re-runs on tv.

"How much farther, Black Star?" Tsubaki asked.

I shrugged. "Five... maybe ten minutes at the most," I replied, panting a little. I found it very odd for me to even begin to pant, since I had run miles everyday with Tsubaki and several book bags on my back. I considered it maybe I ate a little too much. I didn't always pant, but if I ate too much, I would break a sweat. From lush green grass to desert terrain, you know it's gotta be far.

"Are you okay?" She pressed on. I nodded. How hard was I panting? If it make Tsubaki worried, then it must've sounded like I was having...eh...my limits pushed.

"I'm gonna be fine, Tsubaki," I smirked. "I promise."

...

**"And that concludes our lesson on dissecting a Fugaquazzo,"** Mr. Stein clapped his hands just before the bell rang. I kicked my feet off the desk and caught up to Tsubaki, Soul, and the others, plus Crona, and we headed to the lunch room.

"I swear. One more class where we dissect something..." Maka began, but didn't bother finishing. Probably because she couldn't come up with a good enough threat to finish it with.

Soul chuckled and grabbed some food for himself. I followed after him. "Yo," he said. "Tsubaki-Chan told me you was having trouble on your way here, huh?"

I scoffed. "I wasn't. I just ate too much," I insisted. But, deep down, I felt I was lying. I don't know why I would be, that would have been the most logical solution, but... it didn't seem right.

I wasn't one for adding suffix to the end of names, but I was feeling really weird. I couldn't help but pause and think over what I said when I muttered, "Crona-Kun? Why are there two of you?" I blinked twice and realized that _that_ time, I hadn't been lying. I was seeing doubles!

Poor Crona did a full three-sixty before Maka explained there was something wrong with me, not him.

A pain shot through my head like a bullet. The pain was so sudden and extreme, I cried out in agony and clutched my head, leaning over. Unfortunetly, the pain didn't subside, instead intensifyed to a level I couldn't begin to imagine...

...

_**Sandy area.**__ Dust in the wind like dancing stars. There was a boy. Hair stood up on end with a single bang over his lonely eyes. He was standing, staring at a terrible, insect-like monster before him._

_Blood trickled down beside his brow, a rather large wound had been opened on his forehead. Much else would have been considered scratches. Deep ones, possibly infected by the sand in the air._

_Seven warriors lied injured on the cliff over to their right, all bloodied from battle, a severe, painful one. They stared in awe as rocks began to defy gravity around his body, a golden aura engulfing him like a flame._

_The unknown boy's eyes were a soild cold teal, full of anger, hatred, and sorrow. But, most of all, suffering. He had seen things that no boy his age should've seen. He had experienced things he shouldn't of. He had been tortured, beaten, to the brink of death many times. He had fought for his life._

_But, this one time, he had the upper-hand. And he refused to lose it..._

_The boy charged recklessly at the monster, almost a pure blur, cocking a punch and sending it into the monster's mouth. The insect flew across the feild. He moved as if his wounds were nothing. As if he could become so much more._

_So...much..._

...

**There I was.**

Again, in the darkest room with the blackest light. The cold voice whispering painful stories, it's grip on my throat harder then ever. Gashes and cuts on my body began to appear, the anguish becoming more and more severe as slashes over slashes, cuts over bruises...

Everytime my heart beat, I could feel the pain. Everytime I managed to gain even a small wisp of fresh air in my lungs, I could feel the agony. Everytime I blinked, everything went it's opposing color; black to white, dark grey to light grey, white to black... and that was all.

What felt like hours passed...

...

...and my eyes opened.

Lucky for me, my reflexes were enough to push me out of the way of Maka dropping her Death Scythe on me. "Hey, what the hell!" I screamed back flipping onto my feet. "What was that for!"

She stopped, blinked, and smiled, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. "You're back!" she cried. Crona landed and Kid put his guns down. When she let go, I finally absorbed that the cafeteria was trashed.

"OH, MY GOD!" I screamed. "Who did that!"

Liz flipped out of her gun mode, with her sister, when Kid tossed them in the air to come back to human form. "First thing, you were on the ground, the second, you were chuckling like crazy, the third, you attacked us, the fourth, your back to normal again."

I gapped. "_I_ did this? But..." I glanced at myself. I had gashes apon gashes, cuts decorated on my body, bruises. When looked at the others, I notice I must've done a number on them myself. "...I don't remember anything."

Soul jumpedout of his weapon mode (with Crona's weapon disappearing and Mr. Stein and Spirit, and Sid coming out of their battle stance, obviously I had been strong enough to nearly kill them all. And Ox's team, too, was there, which made me surprised I could handle all of them unconsciously) and approched me. "What do you remember?"

I felt my head and recalled the scene with the boy and the monster, naming every detail (which I had become obsessed with the rocks on the ground until Liz smacked me on the back of the head. Clearly experience from Kid's obsession with symmetry. I muttered a simple thank you for getting me out of that) and stopped when I came to the part where the darkest room appeared.

Unfortunetly, I had begun to far in with, "And then I was in this dark room-" Stop. "...uh...and I forget everything else."

Sid and Mr. Stein hadn't done much until I finished, in which, they both grabbed me by either arm and lifted me off the ground. I screamed, kicked, and protested until Sid told me to shut up "or he'd turn me into a zombie", which I stopped of respect, not fear.

"We have a nice, dark room you can stay in," Dr. Stein more taunted then stated. I hissed at him a muttered a pretty good threat. Sid beat me to the logic, though.

"What happened back there, it could be dangerous," he began. "It's a danger to the other students. You almost killed one of them."

I gasped and almost spun my neck a whole one eighty to see Tsubaki being aided by Soul and Maka. I could bearly believe my own eyes. I had done something terrible, and something I didn't mean. I didn't know what else to think...

_What have I become?_


	2. Chapter 2: The Blackest Pain

**Insanity Policy**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Black Star is imprisioned in the DWMA prision. And there's a good reason. Everyone thinks he's gone insane. Truth is, he's not. He has Black Blood coursing through his veins, triggering his evil self to appear at random times.

It isn't long before he stumbles apon three boys, two best friends and one a teenage brother, who says he's older then he looks. Black Star agrees to help their friend return to his normal age, if they help him get rid of the Black Blood.

Things go well... until a man named Vegeta reveals a shocking secret about the Star Clan...

...

**Before You Read**

Last chapter went _great_! I luved it. (sorry. I'm obessesed with luved now.) Sorry that entire fight scene was missed, but never fear! There will be more! YAY!

BLACK STAR: That's right, and I'll win them all! HAHAHAHA!

ME: Only if I feel like it.

GOHAN: Burn, Black Star! Burn!

ME: Keep up that attutude, Gohan, and you ain't winnin' no battles.

GOHAN: Yes, Ma'am.

ME: X3

On with the story!

...

**Chapter 2**

**The Blackest Pain**

**I couldn't believe it.**

I was being held prisioner at my own school. Something was controlling me, but they simply dismissed it and called me insane. That I had moments when my judgement twisted and spoiled into a rotten intention to hurt and kill anything.

But I knew it wasn't me.

There was something in me that took over my body and used me as a puppet to destory and kill until it's content, leaving me to suffer the consequences. What was it? I wanted to know so badly, tell them what was wrong with me, have them fix it. Then, I could get free, make my amends, and get back to normal life.

Which left me to remember that Tsubaki was in the hospital now. Because of me and that little thing inside my body. I learned that she touched my shoulder and I used my Soul Wavelength to send her flying into a wall and attacked full force. It took the group a few seconds to comprehend that I had been attacking my own partner, and, by the time they realized it, I had almost killed her.

I wanted to tell her I was sorry, but, one, they wouldn't let me out, and two, she wouldn't even hear me. I told Soul almost everything (but the dark room and black light), and he said he would tell Tsubaki for me. He was the only person in the world who would understand where I was coming from.

Maka was pretty ticked off at me, so she didn't bother speaking to me, Tsubaki couldn't talk, since she was in a coma (go figure), Patty and Liz were afraid of me, they wouldn't let Crona near me, and Kid... well... I guess he just wanted stay away from me.

I hadn't slept, eaten, moved, _anything_ since I got here, which was a few weeks ago. I was trapped in a cell similler to the one Medusa had been locked in. My head rested against the wall, my legs stretched but not fully, my palms firm against the ground. My neck and shoulders ached, my back was stiff, my leg were sore, but it didn't hurt. The pain of knowing I had hurt my girlfriend overwhelmed even the dark spirit that held me hostage in the dark room.

My days were spent staring at the wall in front of me, my back to the door, I on the left side from the door facing the back. I was close to the backwall, my feet only a few inches away from the wall in front of me.

I slightly crossed my arms, my hands supporting my elbows. The first movement I made in weeks.

The door behind me opened. I didn't move, wince, flinch, or change my breathing rate. I was still as stone. I listened as the gental footsteps of someone approched me from behind. "Haven't moved a bit, have you?" said the soft, calm voice of Soul.

I didn't reply. Soul sat beside me and stared at the wall with me. We were silent for a moment, seconds being spent like money we had enough of. Again, he spoke, "You know, Tsubaki's awake now."

I felt my breathing rate change and I flinch very visably. "There we go," he smiled. "you moved for the first time."

Then, he frowned. "Is that news good enough for you to do something? Anything?"

I didn't reply, but the tears that rolled down my cheeks told him that I wanted to tell her I was sorry.

"I think she would be happy if you ate at least a little bit. She says she feels bad that you aren't eating, or even moving."

"..."

"Dude, this isn't cool."

"..."

Soul sighed and stared at the wall. After five minutes, he stood up. "I don't know how you can do that for two months," he muttered, then turned and left. He came back several minutes later with some soup from the cafeteria. "Eat."

He dipped the spoon in the soup and brought it to my lips. "I'm not going to stop until I get a responce from you."

I stared at the wall. I wanted him to leave me alone, but he insisted. In truth, I was starving, but I hadn't known it until I could smell the soup. It was tomato soup. Nice and hot.

I began to wonder if I had known I was hungry. What if I had been punishing myself subconsciously by not moving, eating, speaking even? What if I wanted the pain of hunger to drown out the pain of my broken heart, my guilt? What if I wanted to watch myself suffer under these conditions? I was unsure of myself suddenly. I needed to think.

I drifted into thoughts, so deep and painful, I had forgotten that Soul was there, trying to baby feed me. When I brought myself back to Earth, Soul was gone. He left the bowl of soup at my side in case I had found inner peace now that I knew Tsubaki was most likely to be okay. I turned my head to look at the bowl. It was still hot, and the smell was overpowering. I looked at my arms and realized I had grown weaker, and I was possibly underweight.

I remembered how smooth and creamy the soup was when it went down my throat. How it would warm my stomach. It was the only smell the dark, cold cell. I remembered how Tsubaki always made me tomato soup when I was sick. That was the taste I remembered. How it looked, how it smelled, how it tasted; that was what I remembered.

And it was then I realized that soup had been made by Tsubaki.

...

Two more months passed. Again, no movement. I didn't sleep, because I was afraid of my nightmares. I didn't eat, because it brought back the memories I missed. I didn't move, because I was afraid to go insane.

Soul often visited me, and Maka eventually came the passed two weeks. She said Soul told her that I never spoke to him, or to anyone, so she didn't feel I hated her because I was silent. She said she was worried about my condition. My clothes had gotten too big for myself. I refused to move change my clothes.

I chuckled inwardly when she said I was beginning to look like Crona.

My hair had grown longer, only a bit, so she cut my hair. I don't know why. Maybe she liked it better when it was short the way it was. The way she was used to. She tried to feed me like Soul did. I didn't respond any better to her then I did Soul. Eventually, she gave up, and only came to tell me about her day, because I was the only who seemed to really listen.

I didn't know what I wanted. But I guess I did at the same time. Blinking, I recalled the faint memory of when I had been first locked up in this room...

...

_Sid tossed me foreward into the room roughly. I stumbled and fell to my hand and knees. I heard the door shut behind me and I spun and cried out when all I could see was darkness. "No!" I screamed and threw myself against the door, pounding and demanding to be released._

_There was no responce from the other side of the door, so I slammed my shoulder into the door multiple times, even after I dislocated it._

_I felt so isolated, so distrusted and betrayed. Or that I had betrayed?_

_I fell to my knees in the corner I sit in now, and sobbed. I cried for days and nights on end, until I stopped one day. Just stopped. Stopped moving, breathing, crying. I stopped._

_I stopped. But I did more then just stop moving, eating, breathing, crying. I stopped believing. I stopped wishing. I stopped dreaming. I stopped hoping._

_I stopped doing what I did everyday..._

...

That's why I didn't move. Why I didn't eat. Why I bearly breathed. It was that moment I went into a state of shock. Or was I already in shock?

It had to be then both Maka and Soul entered the room. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, and they shimmered in the reflection of the light from the wall. "Black Star? What's wrong?" Maka asked as soon as she noticed I was crying.

My dry lips parted and my voice, cracked and coarse, and my tongue, torrid and tired, simplized the most deepest, painfulest words that could've ever been spoken: "I can't love anymore."


	3. Chapter 3: The Blackest Night

**Insanity Policy**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Black Star is imprisioned in the DWMA prision. And there's a good reason. Everyone thinks he's gone insane. Truth is, he's not. He has Black Blood coursing through his veins, triggering his evil self to appear at random times.

It isn't long before he stumbles apon three boys, two best friends and one a teenage brother, who says he's older then he looks. Black Star agrees to help their friend return to his normal age, if they help him get rid of the Black Blood.

Things go well... until a man named Vegeta reveals a shocking secret about the Star Clan...

...

**Before You Read**

NO! No Dragonball Z yet! WHAT? Geez, Atomic Kokoro! What is taking you so long! Well, that is how the story flows. Well, you shoulda made it better. I did. No, you didn't. Leave me alone, man. Well, at least you learn a ton of new words!

BLACK STAR: And you thought I was insane...

...

**Chapter 3**

**The Blackest Night**

**"I can't love anymore..."** I whispered. "I really am insane."

Maka and Soul looked at each other while I continued to stare at the wall with wide open eyes, tears streaming down my cheeks, cuddling my knees to my chest. They turned back to me. "Who would not go insane after being in here for four months? Not even Medusa was here for that long," Maka said. "I don't think you were insane to begin with."

"Maka's right, somehow," Soul half-joked, half agreed, earning a smack on the head from Maka. I just stared at the wall.

Maka knelt down and found that she could touch her thumb and her middle finger around halfway between my shoulder and elbow. "You have black circles under your eyes, _and_ your underweight, _and _your isolated from society, _and_ you're slowly losing your mind, doesn't that occur to you as scary?" Soul said, almost as if he thought I didn't care.

"Actually, I can ingenuously divulge that I have dissipate my ratiocination just by being padlocked in an atramentous penitentiary for such an elongate capaciousness," I replied quickly and shakily, not knowing exactly what I was saying.

Soul stared at me with wide eyes. I would too, if I could look at myself. "He means he can truthfully speak about losing his mind in a dark prison like this for such a period of time," Maka translated. "He's not afraid anymore. But..."

She stood up and shook her head. For the first time ever, I was glad to have visitors. I waited for Maka to finish her sentance. She shook her head again. "...I think he really _is_ insane now," she ended.

I stared at the wall.

After all those times. After facing defeat and nearing insanity before, but I came back stronger then ever. Why would I not this time?

Arms wrapped around my torso and pulled me back. My head fell back. I didn't know I had bearly no energy to move my own body. I couldn't flinch, I could bearly speak. "I want to be alone with him," a voice whispered. The voice was so soft and gental. I almost felt sanity again, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared.

Maka and Soul were gone in seconds. Through my blurred vision, there was a girl with long black hair tied in a high pony, a creamy white dress with a single yellow star on the right part of her chest. "Ts..." I began. I couldn't speak anymore. My energy that I had felt was vanishing like a train leaving a station.

"What happened to you, Black Star?" She whimpered. I could feel the pain and sadness in her voice, shaking like a leaf in the wind. I shook my head.

"I..." I croaked, my voice failing me when I needed it most. Tears spilled over my eyes, pained with the burden of unable to make my amends. "...s...or...so..."

She shook her head. "I don't want to hear it," she said. My right hand flinched. I felt something wet drip on my face and I blinked. "I don't want to hear it from you."

I couldn't understand. Why was she being like this? "W...wh...y...?"

She shook her head. I could hear her begin to sob, and more tears splashed on my face like rain. "I don't know," she cried. "For some reason, I just can't forgive you. I want to, but I can't."

I wanted to plug my ears, close my eyes, and just scream. I wanted to cut myself away from the world. I wanted to run away and never come back. My life was over. I had nothing left. My world was shattering and I was being cut by those shattering peices, slowly. Painfully. I could feel the urge to hurt myself or someone else.

I tried to block the feeling, but it was so strong. I was glad I couldn't move. Suddenly, the pain of the darkness was welcoming. The pain of hunger was great. The headache from lack of rest was wonderful. The pain of the heartache she had just given me was... was... was amazing! It was as if I wanted to be tortured, as if I wanted to being hurt. I couldn't bear the feeling. It was painful... but all pain was good at this point.

I was confused and hurt and enjoying it. I didn't want to, but I was. She roughly dropped me and I exhaled a breath of air. She got up, turned on her heel, and left.

I clutched my head in self-hatred. Hate. Anger. Sadness. _Pain._ Those were suddenly the _best_ emotions in the world. _Feeling_ them... _Experiencing_ them... I began to... _giggle_? I was _insane_. I was going to _die_ very soon. I was _suffering_... and I was _enjoying_ it.

My giggling evolved into loud hollaring. I was crazy. I was going to be here for not very long now. I was going to die soon, and that's how I wanted it. Because my life was falling apart and I was insane... right?

Suddenly, I stopped laughing.

Was I really insane, or just having a nervous breakdown? Was I really insane, or just having one hell of a year? Was I really insane... or did I choose to be crazy?

I don't know how, but that moment made me stronger somehow. I leaned up. Tsubaki forgot to close the door behind her and the guard was asleep. If I was going to escape, now would be my chance.

...

**I was silent.** I still remembered my DWMA training from about a year ago. Even with the lack of movement and training and strength, I was still the assassin I always was. I couldn't jump as high as before, but I figured I could get to another city and leave Death City behind me. Forget my whole past and live somewhere else. Maybe on the other side of the world.

I made my way down the steps. Only the students and teachers at the DWMA knew about my so-called "problem" that wasn't true. I was thankful they didn't tell everyone who live here still. Almost made me wonder if Blair knew.

I made my way to the bottom. Senses told me to duck and cover. Told me to hide. I quickly made myself one with the shadows and remained quiet. Two groups of soilder met up just before the mouth of the allyway I disappeared into. I hightened my hearing and craddled my knees, since I was hidden behind a small wooden box.

"Did you see him?" One soilder from the group from the left asked. One from the other shook his head. "Keep searching. He's been weakened and he's probably sick. Catching him should be easy."

I felt my teeth clench. They knew I had escaped. They knew I was dangerous, so Maka and the rest of the team were probably looking for my, too. All the DWMA teachers and students would be on the lookout. They would be everywhere.

The person who probably would catch me first would be Kid. He knew me like the back of his hand. He would be in the shadows. Outrunning guards was a lot easier then dodging bullets from behind. Knowing Maka, she was take the high ground. She would stay in one spot and search from there. Ox's team would stick together and search inside things and check my house and question people. They would be the easiest to outrun, outpower, and outsmart.

I burst out of the allyways. Avoiding Kid was on my top prioraties. Soul and Maka wouldn't be any easier to escape from. They would chase me to the ends of the Earth. Thankfully, my Speed Star out ran both of them. But if Maka trumped her Witch Hunter, or, even worse, her Genie Hunter, I would be toast.

I sped down the path of people. I growled. I had gotten slower and I was already running out of breath.

**BANG! BANG!**

Just when I thought I had come up with the perfect plan, Kid was already on my tail. They had changed their stratagy, which meant Maka was real close. Maybe even Ox and his team.

Kid chased after me. I didn't know why, but I felt distant from him relationship wise. I wanted to turn around and hug him, because it was the first time I had seen him since I had been arrested for attacking members of the DWMA. I don't bother looking back, focusing on what's in front of me.

Fear striked my heart. I hadn't thought of what sort of price was on my head about now. Or what sort of punishment I would face if I was caught.

I picked up my speed. My heart raced uncontrolably; I thought I was going to die from a heart attack! I felt a little settled, seeing a pathway of jumps that would bring me to the top of the houses. I calculated that if I jumped up on the roof and jumped from roof to roof for a minute or two, I could gain enough height and length to jump me over the boundries of the city, and I would be homefree.

I quickly jumped in the air, a little lower then I expected, and bounded myself off the first crate to a window sill then to the roof. I quickly jumped from rooftop to rooftop. I dodged a few of Kid's bullets from the ground and continued. The wall that surrounded the city was just a few meters away.

Then _she_ jumped in the way.


	4. Chapter 4: The Blackest Introductions

**Insanity Policy**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Black Star is imprisioned in the DWMA prision. And there's a good reason. Everyone thinks he's gone insane. Truth is, he's not. He has Black Blood coursing through his veins, triggering his evil self to appear at random times.

It isn't long before he stumbles apon three boys, two best friends and one a teenage brother, who says he's older then he looks. Black Star agrees to help their friend return to his normal age, if they help him get rid of the Black Blood.

Things go well... until a man named Vegeta reveals a shocking secret about the Star Clan...

...

**Before You Read**

Alright! Another update! Yay! So, will there be DBZ in this one? I don't know yet...

GOHAN: What's taking so long?

BLACK STAR: I'm the star of the show, you moron! I need a few more chapters to myself before you can have one!

ME: Did you forget I am the writer here? And that characters I don't like have bad stuff happen to them?

BLACK STAR AND GOHAN: O_O;

ME: X3 I am so smart. On with the story!

...

**Chapter 4**

**The Blackest Introductions**

**"Black Star!"** she cried. "I don't want you to do this!"

"Get out of my way, Tsubaki," I snarled, a bit of my sanity returning to me. "I...I have to go away for a while. And when I come back, everything is going to be better."

Tsubaki's head shook slowly at first, but then it quickened. "No. No! Things will be better if you just stay!" she cried, bringing her fists to her chest. "I don't want to know what will happen if you leave. You'll be hurt, lost...alone..."

My mind raced. Tsubaki still cared, but even I knew it would be worse if I stayed. And she knew it, too. I stared at her pleadingly, and she stared back. A few moments passed and she loosened up. "Go," she whispered, her chin to her chest. "Go, before you get hurt."

I didn't even hesitate, but I did stop beside Tsubaki and look at her one last time. She tilted her head sideways to look at me and gave me a small smile. "Who am I to outwit your reasons?" she choked.

I returned her friendly gesture and sped off. I easy cleared the wall and never stopped sprinting. The fire had stopped; Kid hadn't bothered leaving the city after me. I was homefree, but that didn't force me to stop running.

...

**Days passed.** Nights befell. I had passed the desertous terrain and bounded into a lushious forest. I finally came to a stop. My months spent in the prision somehow gave me much endurance to run for days on end.

"And you said you would make him better!" a young voice in the distance cried out.

"And I am! Can't you just relax?" another voice shot back. Both belong to younger boys. Loud ones, I may add, but young. The first voice was what I would call rusty, but it was a higher, whinnier tone then the other one. The second was more rougher then the first, and was more mature and lower tonned.

"Ca' ya 'uy' 'us' ge' awong?" a third voice gagged. That voice belong to someone maybe younger then myself, but definetly the oldest of the three. Also the smoothest and the most mature. But not as low as the second boy's. He definetly had yet to hit pubertiy. "I 'ea', I kin'a nee' a wittwe hewp he'e!"

"Just wait a sec, Gohan," the second one snapped. I snuk behind a tree and peered around the trunk. In a small pasture were the three boys were arguing. Two of them were obviously brothers, both blinking with black eyes and the wind whipping through their black spiky hair which stood like electricity was flowing through it like there was no tomorrow. One, the youngest with the highest voice, had to have been around seven years old, and the second, the oldest, had to have been a few years younger then I.

The third boy was probably just a friend. He had purple hair and shocking blue eyes. The two younger ones, I'm guessing Trunks and Goten, seemed to have been wearing what Iearned from Tsubaki was called Gee's, and the oldest was wearing casual clothing.

'Trunks' was staring into 'Gohan''s mouth, which, I had to laugh at, was being held open by a stick. Just what were they doing?

"You're mom is a professional! Why don't you let her do it?" 'Goten' whined. I jumped when he pointed in my direction. "And why is he watching us?"

I blinked. They knew I was here?

'Gohan' slapped 'Goten''s finger down. "I' ru'e 'o 'oin'!" he scolded. Naturally, I stepped out.

"Hi!" I chuckled nervously. "Just passing through."

Trunks put his hands on his hips and leaned foreward. "Why were you spying on us?" he hissed. "Didn't your mom ever teach you it's rude to spy on people?"

I blinked...then smirked. "I am Black Star, the strongest of all in the world!" I began. Boy, this was awesome! Suddenly, the boys began to laugh.

"You sound like my father!" Trunks giggled.

Goten fell on his butt and I folded my arm. "At least let me finish!"

Gohan nodded excitedly. " 'Ea'e 'o o'!" he encouraged.

"As I was saying," I continued, cleaing my throat. "I do not need a mom to show me what is rude and what is not! I will surpass even gods!" I continued on with my usual ramblings, the boys (or, at least, Gohan and Goten) finding interest in it. As I came to my 'do not care challange me, cause I'l kill you line' line... I have Tsuba-"

Then, I pause. "Erm, I had Tsubaki at one point..." I corrected quietly. Suddenly, I didn't feel so good.

"Aw, why'd you stop?" Goten questioned, getting up from his postition from the ground. Gohan remained with the stick holding his mouth open and his spot on the log.

"Because the rest of the speech is about me and Tsubaki, but she's not here anymore," I said. "I don't think she'll ever be back, either."

Gohan closed his mouth sharply, breaking the stick in two with his mouth and spitting one peice at Goten and turning his head and spitting another peice at Trunks. He walked up to me and offered his hand to shake. "I'm Gohan. Over there's my little brother Goten, and that's Trunks, his best friend."

I shook his hand. "Black Star," I repeated.

Gohan sighed. "Good thing you told me," he laughed sarcasticly. "I missed it the first hundred times you said it."

**After You Read**

Sorry it's kinda short, but this is good enough for a chapter, right?

GOHAN: Yay! I'm finally in it.

ME: And in you was a stick.

EVERYONE BUT ME: ...?

ME: *points to self* Writer.

EVERYONE: *laughs* Yeah, that was a good one. ^^;

ME: Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: The Blackest Deal

**Insanity Policy**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Black Star is imprisioned in the DWMA prision. And there's a good reason. Everyone thinks he's gone insane. Truth is, he's not. He has Black Blood coursing through his veins, triggering his evil self to appear at random times.

It isn't long before he stumbles apon three boys, two best friends and one a teenage brother, who says he's older then he looks. Black Star agrees to help their friend return to his normal age, if they help him get rid of the Black Blood.

Things go well... until a man named Vegeta reveals a shocking secret about the Star Clan...

...

**Before You Read**

Sorry it took forever. I was working on several hundred stories, been sick, Writer's Block, and school. Anyways, on with the story!

...

**Chapter 5**

**The Blackest Deal**

Our journey through the forest was a dark one, really. "Why are you here?' Goten asked, not too long after we began.

"I'm a wanted man," I muttered. I wasn't really one for keeping secrets unless the moment called for it.

"Why?" Goten asked.

"Because I-" then I paused. To be honest, I really didn't know what to say or how to word it. I accidentally attacked by school? Who'd believe that? "I guess they think I'm crazy."

Goten chuckled. "You don't seem crazy to me, Black Star-san."

I nearly punched the kid in the face for adding _-san _to the end of my name.

"Hey, I have an idea," the other kid, Trunks I think, said. "You sound like you can throw decent punch-"

"-defeating Mr. Satan is enough for me-" Gohan added. Trunks ignored him

"Why don't you help me and Goten turn Gohan back to his normal age?"

I blinked. "Say what?"

Gohan smacked Trunks on the back of the head and started scolding him. "This guy doesn't even know what a Dragonball looks like, let alone what it is," he hissed. 'What makes you think he's gonna help us?"

"If you help me prove to the DWMA that I'm not crazy, I'm in," I said suddenly, not sure if what I just said was really smart or not. But, then again, I never did think before I speak.

"Deal!" Goten smiled, grabbing my hand and shaking it.

Gohan was obviously not impressed by Goten's actions. "Right," I began trying to lighten the mood. "What's our objective?"

"Well," Trunks began. "We're going to find these seven balls called the Dragonballs, you know? And, if you collect all seven of them, you get a wish granted by a big green Dragon called Shenron."

I was about to laugh in his face and call him crazy, but I thought about how many people looked at us when Tsubaki turned into a weapon. Not the smartest thing to do in public.

"So, basically, we wish for Gohan to be 18 again."

I choked on the thought of Zac Efron in 17 Again, since the words "18 again" reminded me of the time my friends practically forced me to sit down through a whole night of movies. Thanks to my ADD-ADHD problem, I zonked out halfway through the first movie.

"What about you? How are we going to convince the DWMA your not crazy?"

I paused for a moment. "I don't know. That's why I need your help," I replied.

Everyone nodded with understanding. This was a crew of friends I have never had before. Maka had a temper, Soul was a smart-mouth, Kid was over-obsessive, Liz was a coward, Patty was over-excited, and Crona was just plain weird. And then there was Tsubaki, but she was fine. I missed her the most.

"I guess we'll burn that bridge when we get to it," Gohan sighed. "For now, let's get back to my house." Then he felt his head and frowned. "I don't even know how to convince the landlady that I'm still the same person as before."

As I learned later in our walk, Gohan had moved out of his family's house to find a place of his own. He moved in with an elderly lady who had a room for rent. I had never thought of moving out of Tsubaki's place. That was just plain out of the question!

"Don't worry," I said tapping my nose. "I have a plan."

...

**We arrived at Gohan's** place and we're waiting outside the front door. I knocked on the door, yelling, "Lady! Let us in!" which was as effective as I thought. She opened the door with a kind smile. "Hi."

"Hello, young man," she said.

"I'm Black Star. And this Gohan's cousin's friend's uncle's adoptive son twice removed." Gohan slapped his forehead in fustrastion. "And this Gohan's brother and this is his friend. Gohan said we could hang out in his room for a while. We, plus Gohan, have to go someplace far away for a long time, but we'll be back!"

I never met such a kind, gullible elderly lady cause she bought it! "Okay, children," she said. "Just be careful."

"Wow," Gohan muttered when we were safe in his room. "That was...easy."

I sighed and looked out the window, just as something rushed passed. I jumped to my feet, swearing quietly. I knew exactly who it was. "Seems they followed me after all."

**After Note**

Sorry for short chapter. I just wanted to update it as much as possible. Oh, no! What's gonna happen now? What? Don't ask me, I'm not the doc here! Oh, wait...

BLACK STAR: This is creepy...


	6. Chapter 6: The Blackest Journey

**Insanity Policy**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Black Star is imprisioned in the DWMA prision. And there's a good reason. Everyone thinks he's gone insane. Truth is, he's not. He has Black Blood coursing through his veins, triggering his evil self to appear at random times.

It isn't long before he stumbles apon three boys, two best friends and one a teenage brother, who says he's older then he looks. Black Star agrees to help their friend return to his normal age, if they help him get rid of the Black Blood.

Things go well... until a man named Vegeta reveals a shocking secret about the Star Clan...

...

**Before You Read**

Yeah. Sorry I haven't updated in ever. I just haven't been in the mood to write. I'm sorry, Fanfiction! I've been cheating on you for AMV Making! Please, take me back!

And sorry this chapter is crazy short! Read the "After Notes" as to why this is so short!

On with the Story.

...

**Chapter 6**

**The Blackest Journey**

Gohan laughed. I stared at him like he was crazy. "Don't worry," he said. "It's only Krillin. He thinks he can get away with anything."

I looked back at the window where a man with short black hair gave me the peace sign. "Who are you?" I demanded.

"It's Krillin," he said. "What's your name?"

I beamed and did my big introduction like always. Gohan rolled his eyes and, right in the middle of my introduction, Trunks and Goten whinned about how boring it was. I told them to shut up and continued.

Krillin was visably bored by the end of it all and Trunks was false snoring. "Don't you ever shut up?" Goten whinned, kicking one of Gohan's pop cans littered on the floor.

"No," I replied with a smile.

Gohan cleared his throat, attracting everyone's attention. "Glad to see your going to join us, Krillin," he said. "Cause I was planning to leave after I got changed. Which, I am."

I hadn't noticed it, but Gohan had disappeared while I was giving my introduction, got changed, and came back. "We're leaving now?" I asked.

Gohan nodded. "Yes," he said slowly. "I would like to get over and done with as soon as possible. Sooner I get back to my normal age, sooner we can get you home."

I folded my arms. "You want to get rid of me so quickly?" I assumed. However, I was only joking, but I wanted to see what his reaction would be.

Gohan sighed. "I just want to return to normal life. I hate it when it's not normal. Don't you?"

I pondered this for a moment. "I supposed not..." I said. To be honest, I really wanted to get back home to Tsubaki and get back to training with Soul and Kid. However, damage control may have been a little more dramatic than I hoped.

"Right," Krillin said. "Let's get going!"

I nodded and stood from the bed I was sitting on. "Where are we going?"

Gohan pulled a device from his pocket. Trunks and Goten crowed around to see what the thing said. "Looks like we're off to Arctic Gamma."

...

I don't know how I was supposed to react when they took off in the air, flying like birds, but it mustn't have been right because Trunks and Goten were laughing like mad. Gohan just grabbed my hand and we took off.

I could bearly believe how fast it was to get to the Arctic Gamma, because we were there in less than several minutes. And this was somewhere on the other side of the world! Most of the Dragonballs were a quick find.

Except for one.

And I could've sworn fate hated me. The last and final Dragonball was in the DWMA. I refused to go with them. I would not return there until we finished our objective, did what we did, made a plan, _then_ go in for the kill.

Gohan said they could hit two birds with one stone if we did it this way. I really didn't do all that much to help find the Dragonballs, since they could fly and they couldn't.

"I doubt they'll just hand it to us with a smile and say, 'here you go'. It has to be tougher than that," Krillin said.

I scoffed. "If you talk to the right person, you can get it with ease. Someone like Maka or Tsubaki. They'll talk to Death for you and get you the Dragonball. Soul and Kid...not to sure." They all looked at me. "I'm still not going in there!"

**After Notes**

The reason I have to end it (the chapter, not the story) here is because I'm going to do something I hate and never wish I had to do: switch POV's. Because, where this is going, I need to switch to Gohan's POV. Only once, though. Then the rest is from Black Star's POV, then it switchs to someone else in the sequal.

I'm also speeding up the story because I have tons of other stories to finish, including this one. That and I'm beginning to lose interest, and I hate abandoning stories!

*sigh* That's what I get for starting too many projects at once...


End file.
